A Dark Birth
by Fenrir Connell
Summary: There is supposed to be a way... A Way for a new life to bloom into the world. At her young age, what could she have possibly done for it to be different? Why did it have to go wrong for her? One-Shot.


A Dark Birth

Life flowed through her veins like never before, as the time was getting closer with every heartbeat. She felt strength, joy, fear and anxiety for what was next. A whole unknown world rested, and it was time for her to finally join it.

She extended her young claw towards the unknown, completely blind and guided by instinct. Until she reached something hard. The same barrier that had contained the dragoness all of her life, but it was time to burst outside. It was instinct what once more guided her to kick harder, until she felt the first triumph in her life arrive.

The barrier cracked and a gap was opened, letting light enter her world in a small amount. She knew she had to hit the gap again. But as she was extending her claw with strength once more, her whole world shook. She spun with speed and felt a yet unknown experience in her belly. A uncomfortable emptiness as the space moved around her. She could hear a noise from the outside, for the first time, a weird sound she couldn't understand replaced the only one she already knew: Her heartbeats.

-"It is time, my master! It is time!"-.

After a minute, her world was calm once more. She slightly moved inside her shelter as the movement from outside finally stopped. No more sounds, no more sensations. She focused on her heart, beating faster than ever. But there was something even more important, she had business to finish.

She was too young to know it, but all she wanted to do was to break free from her egg like everyone else. So she got back to push the barrier with strength, but she was stopped by a energy of some sort. Frightened, the dragoness noticed she was unable to move. Any effort was useless as this unknown energy surrounded her body. She felt pressure in her head, shivers in her spine, fear in her soul.

It happened in half a second. So suddenly that she was unable to think about what could be happening. The wall that had been always around her broke in lots of particles, without her doing anything.

She saw light for the first time, burning her eyes. She felt the substance that had kept her alive flow through her scales, falling down as another, cold substance touched her. She gave her first breath by instinct, the dragoness felt pain for the first time, as the unknown gas filled her young lungs. Scared, she screamed out her pain with a cry. Her first sound yelled to the world she had just entered, a world of pain.

She was too young to know it, but she was expecting the loving hug of her father. The joyful cheer of her mother. Instead, she just floated in the air. Held by the same force that broke her egg. After crying for about a minute and a half, the air stopped to hurt. She knew that would be the thing to give her life now. So she stopped crying.

Her eyes were not completely open, but when they were, her sight was blurry. She could see two small, red shining lights in the middle of the darkness. They flashed a single time, and the dragoness suddenly fell on the ground with a slight noise. That new pain surprised her, burnt her insides, tortured and made her burst into cries again.

The black newborn dragoness, with red wings and underbelly, felt how something grasped her back left leg with strength and lifted her small body in the air. The innocent creature looked up to have her first sight of an ape. Who held her in front of him, she smiled at the creature by instinct, and the creature smiled back. It suddenly lifted the free arm in the air, palm open... The young dragoness wondered what that gesture meant.

Suddenly, a strong swing from the hand landed a hit on the newborn's right side. It caused her pain on her ribs, making her scream and cry in sorrow. She was too young to know it, but she had three broken ribs. The dragoness tried to resist the impulse to cry, but it was no use when more and more hits landed on her, both sides. Every inch of her body in deep pain.

The room was already filled with her desperate cries when the ape threw her in the ground. Her tortured body made a loud sound when she landed. Tears escaped her eyes like a river on each, her body was shaking. So that was the life, the world she was going into. Instinct made her know how hard it would be previously, she knew she had to survive.

Making use of all her will, she tried to stand up. But her legs shook fiercely as her young heart raced. She could not keep balance and fell.

-"She is strong, master."- Echoed a sound. The hatchling noticed how the sound was produced as the ape's lips moved. She gasped in pain, before remembering those lights she saw before.

-"Then we made the right choice, Gaul."- Echoed the sound that seemed to be a response to the first one. She was unable to understand anything. But this second sound was frightening, it was evil, it was deep and heartless. -"Cynder..."- Finished the voice.

She turned her head towards where she saw the lights before. It was just then that she saw a big, purple head. Her first sight of a dragon, who smiled at her in a evil way. Somehow, the young dragoness knew that creature was like her. His eyes flashed red once more before his lips moved, producing more incomprehensible sounds.

-"Cynder. Lets see how strong you are."- He laughed. As the red on its eyes intensified, the young dragoness felt a new force around her body and closed her eyes. Her breath was fast paced and heavy, her heart felt like jumping out of her. She felt her muscles contract and her bones crack, her scales get tense and her head growing.

In just a few seconds, she had grown to the size of a one year old dragon. She felt more mature, but she still knew nothing. Nothing but pain and fear. She opened her eyes once more but she didn't see the face anymore. She saw a enormous claw.

Unexpectedly, she received a kick in her belly. The dragoness rolled on the floor to be left breathless. The ape stood aside as the dragon kicked her once more, on the back. She coughed, but she didn't cry anymore. She just hoped to get some air.

-"She is special."- Sounded the second voice. The dragoness just wanted it all to be over. She wished she had never left that only safe place she knew. -"You hear that, Cynder? You are special."-. She watched the dragon lean his head down to stare at her tearful eyes and smile.

When he lifted his face the claw appeared once more in front of her. It kicked her face with strength, causing a moan of pain to go out of her. She felt numb and stunned. Her force was fading away... The second voice spoke once more.

-"Take Cynder away from here and heal her. Do you understand?"-. The first voice finally spoke again in reply.

-"Yes, master."-.

It was the last voice she heard. The next thing she felt was someone grabbing her wing as she closed her eyes. Her conscious faded slowly. But her eyes jolted open when she was pulled, her body was dragged on the ground towards somewhere else. Making twinges of pain appear on all her body.

Cynder's eyes focused on the purple dragon she was leaving behind. As her sight went down, she spotted the place where she had been. There were broken pieces of an egg and a weird red fluid over the place. The red trail led to the place where she was moving, that thing was probably going out of her...

But she had no time to think more. Her eyes closed, her body surrendered to the pain. And she felt her strength fade before fainting. That was her welcome to the world, that world she had wanted to meet so much.

That was the moment when it all started. "The Terror Of The Skies" was born, grown with darkness and hatred. Tortured inside and outside from the very first moment.

And it would take a lot of painful years for her to find out... That there was more to life than pain, for Cynder The Dragoness.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

A/N: Just another something I had to take out of my mind.  
And a way to show you people that I am not idle or quitting. I have already warned someone: will have a hard time to get rid of me!

Hope you enjoyed the read.  
Oh, and you can always take a look at my long story: "The Legend Of Spyro: The Awakening Of Evil".  
As always, there is more details on my blog.  
Have a great day!

REVIEW PLEASE!

- Fenrir


End file.
